


Eve Rests

by TanyaReed



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Related, Eve's POV, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the end of "Heart of Darkness" from Eve's point of view, with gentle Eve/Jake overtones.  I loved that bit where he helps her out to the car and lets her sleep on his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eve Rests

Eve sat on the couch listening to Stone and Jones argue. Their words flowed through her mind without meaning. The pain in her head made it hard to concentrate. She was used to taking a beating, but it wasn't every day that she was dragged around on her face. The damage could have been worse, but she couldn't bring herself to be grateful when both her eye and her brain pulsed with an ache that went right into her bones. Eve wanted nothing more than to sink down into oblivious sleep.

Exhaustion mingled with the ache, making her limbs heavy, but she didn't dare to give in. She had to keep the others safe, not just because it was her duty but because that ragtag group of adventurers had become her friends.

Suddenly, all of Jones's attention was on her, and his expression turned pleading.

“Colonel Baird...” he started, “...Eve...”

Eve knew she was in trouble when he said her name in that tone of voice. Inwardly, she groaned. 

“If I may,” he continued, getting close enough that she couldn't ignore him. “I've never asked for anything in my life.”

She looked up at him, refraining from rolling her eyes because it would hurt too much.

“Please, let me have this. It grants wishes.”

Eve's head thumped a little harder. Dealing with Jones was often exasperating at the best of times, and this was not the best of times.

“You know what I wish right now?” she asked, her voice growing louder as she pointed at her face. “I wish I had something for this eye.”

The house made a noise in reply, and both Eve and Jones started. The sudden movement sent a sharp spike of pain through her head, making it hard to focus on the big black shadow that suddenly materialized. Even so, Eve began preparing herself in case it tried to hurt them again. Wounded or not, she'd protect her charges to the death.

On either side of her, both Stone and Jones assumed a defensive stance. She felt a flash of pride in them and their willingness to stand with her—if she could manage to get to her feet.

“The house doesn't grant wishes,” Cassandra said serenely, coming around the shadow. She seemed so calm that Eve relaxed and let the younger woman's explanation wash over her. The house was meant as a place of refuge, but one mentally ill woman had twisted it to suit her own ends. Now that Katie was gone, it could return to its true self.

“So, we can keep it?” Jones was relentless. 

If Eve were closer, she might have given in to the temptation to lightly hit the back of his head. This annoyed thought evaporated as the shadow morphed into a kindly old man. He came over and held out an ice pack. Grateful, she took it and held it against her burning face. It felt like heaven. She sighed in relief, announcing shakily, “Jones, you're outvoted.”

Jones pouted, but he didn't protest. He just shook his head and left the room. Cassandra smiled a secret smile and turned to speak quietly to the spirit of the house. Eve leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes, not even trying to understand what they were saying. Her head was getting fuzzier instead of clearer, and she was almost overwhelmed by the need to sleep.

“Hey,” Stone asked quietly, “you okay?”

The cushion beside her shifted as he settled there. Leaving her eyes closed, she had to concentrate to answer him. “Head hurts.”

“Yeah, I'll bet it does. That was quite a whack.”

“Not a whack,” she disagreed weakly. “It was whack whack whack whack...or maybe thump thump thump thump.”

“I know.” His cool fingers touched her face, first her cheek, then her forehead. “You'll feel better in the morning.”

“God, I hope so.”

He chuckled and squeezed her hand before the weight beside her was abruptly gone. She immediately missed it.

“Are you ready to go?” Cassandra asked, her squeaky voice bright and chipper. Usually, Eve thought Cassandra sounded sweet, but now her voice was as sharp as a blade. Eve groaned softly.

There was a moment of silence before Stone asked, “Baird?”

Eve opened weighted eyelids. She attempted to rise, but the room started spinning, and she clutched at the couch.

“Easy, darlin'.” Stone gently grabbed her, and her clutching hands found his arm.

“I'm a little dizzy,” she admitted.

“You probably need to sleep it off.”

“Yeah.”

“Here, hold on to me.”

His arms were suddenly around her, and she was surrounded by warmth and comfort. After a moment of hesitation, she sagged against him in surrender.

It was okay, she told herself. Okay to relax her guard. Okay to trust Stone. Okay to let herself be weak for just a little while. 

Giving up control was like giving away a piece of herself. Duty was everything, and her duty was to protect the Librarians with everything she had until she had no more to give. If anyone but Stone had offered support, she might have rejected it, but she had gotten to know and trust him over the past several months. She believed she and the rest of her charges were safe in his capable hands. Eve could rest, passing the burden of keeping them all alive to Stone, just for a few hours, so she could regain her strength. 

She wondered if he knew how hard it was for her to surrender control. His firm, sure body showed no knowledge of it as he slowly led her through the house to the front door.

Eve clung to him as the only solid thing in her universe, and she knew, even though her legs had become traitors, that he'd never let her fall.

As they moved slowly towards the car, he spoke to her in soft, soothing words that she could barely hear. The warmth of them wrapped around her, holding her as gently as his arms did. 

Stone was as solid and dependable as his name, and she continued to hold onto him as he reached the car and opened the door.

Eve stumbled a little as she got inside, but she wasn't sure if it was from the pain in her head or the sudden absence of Stone, who released her to speak to Cassandra. Her body immediately missed his, and she felt cold. 

Pushing the feeling away, she settled into her seat, releasing a soft moan. Her trip to the car had made her legs tremble, and her exhaustion was now almost overwhelming. The slamming of one of the doors made her wince, and then she felt Stone beside her.

“We'll get you checked out when we get to the nearest town,” he told her lowly.

“I'll be okay.” It came out as a whisper. “I've been through worse. I just need sleep.”

“I've got big shoulders.” She could hear the smile in his voice. “I've been told they make good pillows.”

“Yes, please.”

She sighed and curled up against him. He was warmth and leather and cologne and sweat. He was quiet country nights and stars as far as the eye could see. He was courage and knowledge and laughter, and just for a little while she was going to let him take care of her.

There were murmurs as her friends spoke, and she thought she heard Jenkins, but Eve was too far gone to know for sure. All her reserves were depleted, and she was falling headlong into a deep, dark sleep.

Stone was silent, but she could feel him there, watching over her, watching over them all. With one last soft sigh, Eve gave in and let herself fall the rest of the way. There'd be enough time later to deal with the strange feeling of rightness that came from placing her trust in Stone and the way his scent gently comforted her. For now, it was enough just to be able to sleep.


End file.
